Many software applications output a variety of data. For example, report creation applications generate reports that illustrate data and/or analysis of data. Various data sharing applications, for example, provide displays of data and analytics uploaded by other users. Many tools used in an integrated development environment also display various data used in software development. However, in many of these software applications, the outputted data cannot be modified or edited by a user. In examples where the outputted data can be modified, the software applications typically provide very limited support or functionalities for the display and modification of these outputted data.